


Prinxiety at Kings Island

by Daddy_Clarinetist



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, But it doesn’t actually take place at a camp, Camp, Complete, Fluff, Food, Kings Island, M/M, One Shot, Pizza, Roller Coasters, Sanders Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Clarinetist/pseuds/Daddy_Clarinetist
Summary: Sanders Summer Camp goes to Kings Island. One of the volunteers, Virgil, isn’t liked very much and is left without a group to walk around with every year. However this year, the new kid, Roman, wants to be his friend, and maybe something more.





	Prinxiety at Kings Island

**Author's Note:**

> I looooove Kings Island. Sorry if I got anything wrong, but I’m actually pretty confident in this fanfic.

The Sanders Summer Camp was a really fun camp for young kids. It was located in Sanders City, Ohio. They did many activities such as arts and crafts, board games, sports, reading time, and more. The camp lasted for five hours a day for six weeks. They even ate lunch there. The campers had to be 12 or younger. Those who were 13 and up could volunteer to help out with the younger kids.

  
The head counselors of Sanders Summer Camp were Logan and Patton. They were a married couple who wanted to help give parents a break from their children while also letting those kids have fun. Patton was really good with the kids, so he was usually seen interacting and playing games with them. Logan was the one who came up with different places to go for field trips, as they had one every Friday. He planned everything that came with the camp. However, every now and then he could be seen playing a board game or reading with the children.

  
That day, the camp was going on a trip to the amusement park Kings Island. It was the first field trip of the summer, and all of them were excited. They had only been going to camp for a week, but that was enough time to make friends and figure out groups to walk around with at the park.

  
Kings Island was a great place to go because it had many thrill rides to satisfy the older kids, but it also had a great Kiddie Land for the younger children to run around in. There were some amazing roller coasters for the daring to ride, while there were some simple rides for the ones who weren’t into that kind of heart pumping fear.

  
Parents would be chaperoning all of the kids, so the teenagers who were volunteering for the group were allowed to go off in their own groups to have fun. They quickly chose who they wanted to hang out with and went on their way.

  
Well, one teen was having a problem. See, all of the other volunteers seemed to hate him for some reason and refused to even come near him. They laughed at him from far away as they went off with their friends into the amusement park. The hate somehow got worse each year. The only reason he went to this stupid camp was because his mom forced him to.

  
This boy’s name was Virgil.

  
The opposite was happening to another boy. He was new, having moved to Sanders City a few weeks before camp started from another town in Ohio. He volunteered for the camp in order to try and make new friends. It would be harder for him to meet new people during the summer since there was no school, so he was going to try his best to find someone here to become his new friend.

  
This boy was called Roman.

  
Everyone seemed to want to get to know Roman, but they were very fake about it. They really just wanted to see who this new meat was and try and change him into what they wanted him to be like. Roman didn’t want to hang out with people like that. They were just pestering him, and it was annoying. It was even worse because he had noticed how mean they were to Virgil.

  
No, Roman would rather ask Virgil to walk around with him.

  
“Hey,” Roman greeted Virgil.

  
“Hi?” Virgil was confused on why somebody was talking to him, especially that someone being Roman. He had noticed Roman in the week leading up to this field trip, and he couldn’t help but think that the boy was cute. He never thought that the teen would say anything to him after their initial introduction on the first day, though.

  
“Do you want to ride the rides with me?”

  
Virgil was shocked. “You...You want to ride them with me? Don’t you hate me too?”

  
“No, why would I hate you? Listen, Hot Topic, ignore the others. They’re just mean to you because they want to feel better about themselves. You seem pretty cool and I would love to be your friend if you would let me.”

  
What Roman didn’t tell the other boy was how much he admired him for being so strong when being called mean names by the other teens. He kind of had a crush on him, and if the day went well, then hopefully he’s be attainable.

  
“You can come with me if you like roller coasters,” Virgil told him.

  
“Are you kidding me?” Roman asked. “Of course I like roller coasters! Who doesn’t?”

  
“Surprisingly a lot of people. I love them, so as long as you ride most of them with me then I’ll be happy.”

  
Roman grinned as he followed Virgil into the park. It wasn’t very busy so far, and hopefully it would stay that way. More people would show up later in the day, but Logan did good by picking a day that wasn’t supposed to be very busy. While it was almost the weekend and less people would be working, Logan somehow knew that there wouldn’t be large crowds.

  
Since it was right in the front, Roman and Virgil decided to ride Invertigo first. The line was very short and soon their turn was next. Virgil didn’t want to awkwardly look at other people while riding, as the middle seats were turned so that they faced another pair of seats, so they waited for a spot at the end. The roller coaster was really short, going forwards and backwards through the track. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but there was a small fun factor. Before Cedar Fair bought Kings Island, Invertigo was called Face Off, which explained the seat arrangement.

  
Virgil laughed as they went up the first lift hill when it was their turn. The train paused at the top before being released. It went back the way it came, passed through the station, and went through the first loop. Throughout the ride, Virgil and Roman were playfully screaming. It was fun to yell with another person while riding the roller coaster. Virgil found that he was already enjoying himself more than he did the previous year.

  
“Let’s go on The Bat next,” Virgil suggested.

  
They made the long trek back to The Bat. It was a lot of walking to get back there, but they eventually made it. As they stood in line, they talked about how the coaster had changed.

  
“I kind of miss it being Flight Deck,” Roman mentioned.

  
“Me too,” Virgil agreed.

  
The Bat was called Flight Deck after Cedar Fair bought out Kings Island, but recently they had painted and renamed it. It now had the same name as a different roller coaster with a similar style that had failed at the same park many years ago.

  
“It reminds me of Batman now,” Virgil said. “I like the theme, but I still miss the way it used to be.”

  
When Paramount owned the place, the Bat had been called Top Gun. It was named after their movie of the same name.

  
“Where do you prefer to sit?” Roman asked once they got up to where they needed to choose a seat.

  
“Well, I like sitting in the back,” Virgil said.

  
“Hey, me too. We have a lot in common. What do you like about the back?”

  
“It feels faster and more intense in the back. While you can see where you are going in the front, I find it stupid to sit where the train would be halfway down the first hill before the rest of it got off of the chain lift . Plus, I like not getting bugs in my face all the time.”

  
The ride was simple but fun. The cars hung under the track and swung along with the turns. It was a mild coaster compared to some of the others in the park, but it was still pretty good. Virgil and Roman always rode it at least once whenever they had visited the park in the past.

  
After the ride, Roman and Virgil risked riding Congo Falls. Neither of them wanted to be wet and miserable all day, but they wanted to ride it anyway. They figured that doing it early in the day would allow the sun to dry them sooner.

  
They climbed into the boat when it was their turn. They had no idea where they’d end up the least wet, so they climbed into one of the middle rows. The boat went up the hill slowly, which was sort of agonizing since they just wanted to be at the top already. When it did get to the top, the lift pushed them into a river of water. It took them around the top of the ride. Soon, they approached the big hill. The boat slid over top of the platform that changed the water rapids, and then they plunged down the huge drop. Everybody screamed as they went down, laughing as they finally made a splash at the bottom.

  
Luckily, they didn’t get completely soaked. Only small parts of their body and clothes got wet, which would easily dry off. They quickly got out of the boat and ran past the bridge that they had to cross while exiting the ride. The next boat that would come down the hill would send a huge splash of water onto the bridge, and they didn’t want to be there to get wet.

  
“You know what would help dry us right now?” Roman smirked.

  
“What” Virgil questioned hesitantly. The look on Roman’s face scared him a little.

  
“The Drop Tower!”

  
“No! Oh, hell no! There is no way I am stepping foot in the line of that thing, much less riding it! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am going to go ride Delirium instead.”

  
Roman laughed as the emo started to walk away. He caught up with the boy so that he wouldn’t be left behind.

  
They entered the queue for the thrill ride. Delirium wasn’t a roller coaster, but it could still be scary for some people. It had an arm that came down with a large, circular piece with seats that swung back and forth while spinning. It was large and went pretty high up into the air. The boys were smiling widely as they finished riding it. While Delirium didn’t go upside down, it certainly felt like it did when it was at its maximum height.

  
“Okay,” Virgil said as they went to ride the Banshee, “I say that we ride this and the Adventure Express and then go get some food. I didn’t eat much this morning and it’ll be lunchtime.”

  
“That sounds like a great plan,” Roman put out there.

  
They had gotten there when the park opened at 10 o'clock, but they lived 2 hours away so they had to wake up early. Virgil hadn’t eaten much because he was nervous about how the day would go. Much to his surprise, his appetite came back once Roman killed his fears. He was grateful because he loved some of the food at the park.

  
The Banshee was considered one of the best roller coasters in the park, always put against The Beast and Diamondback. The order in which one of those was the best was a matter of opinion. Sometimes even Mystic Timbers ended up being a favorite as well.

  
“Please don’t tell me that you favor this coaster above all others here,” Roman said.

  
“Don’t worry,” Virgil reassured him, “My favorite one is The Beast.”

  
“Same! The Beast has always been one of my favorites. The Diamondback is probably my second favorite too.”

  
“Yeah, I agree with that. I also somewhat like Mystic Timbers, but not as much. The theme is kind of dumb at the end. The shed could have been done a lot better.”

  
As they were standing in line for the Banshee, they noticed that up ahead were some of the other volunteers from Sanders Summer Camp. Virgil hoped that they wouldn’t see them, but of course luck was not on his side. The teens soon pointed at him and started laughing.

  
“Whoa, is that Virgin? How are you riding this? You should be hanging out with the little brats like usual!” One of the boys called. Other people waiting in line looked at them in bewilderment, but none of them stepped in to stop the bullying going on.

  
“His name is Virgil,” Roman defended him, “And you need to mind your own business!”

  
“Oh, you’re with that loser? What did he do to you, Roman? Did he threaten you or something? Nobody would actually want to even talk to him.”

  
“Virgil is a great person, better than any of you! It would do you good to leave him alone and let him live without your constant bullying!”

  
The boys who were trying to bully Virgil just shook their heads in disbelief before turning around and going forward in line. They disappeared around a corner, letting Virgil feel relief.

  
“Don’t let them get to you,” Roman tried to comfort Virgil.

  
“Thank you for standing up for me,” Virgil whispered.

  
“It’s no problem. I would always stand up for you.”

  
When they got to the front of the line, Virgil felt a lot better. The other boys would be long gone by the time they got off, so he knew that he could relax. The inverted roller coaster was very fun. It started by going up the hill. When it got to the top, the loud screech of a banshee played. The only downside of the ride was the restraints. They were uncomfortable because of how tight they were against the chest. The two boys could only imagine how females felt with them.

  
After the Banshee, they rode the Adventure Express. It was a smaller, wooden coaster that was sort of like a mine ride. There was barely a line, so they got right to the front.

  
“You can see the structure shaking as the train passes over the track,” Virgil pointed out.

  
“It’s wooden and older than most of the other roller coasters, but it’ll be fine. If it wasn’t safe, they wouldn’t let people ride it,” Roman said.

  
“I like to imagine the entire thing falling apart as we ride it.”

  
“What? You emo nightmare, you’re going to freak me out!”

  
Virgil laughed, achieving his goal of scaring the fanciful boy at least once that day.

  
Adventure Express was short and bumpy, but they still enjoyed the smaller ride. Sitting in the back made it seem bumpier, but the middle would have been smoother. It was a good starter ride for those who wanted to get into roller coasters. At the end, there was some weird totem artifacts moving around, which was pretty cool.

  
It came time for them to get some lunch. There was a nearby building that held two different restaurants: La Rosa’s Pizza and Panda Express. There was also a stage where performances were sometimes put on. To Roman’s amazement, a show featuring a bunch of songs from different musicals was being performed. He watched with stars in his eyes, ignoring the laughter Virgil sent him.

  
They decided to get La Rosa’s Pizza since neither of them were a big fan of Panda Express. They stood in line as “Welcome to the 60s” from Hairspray was being sung on stage. Roman couldn’t help but quietly sing along. Virgil was pleased to find out that the boy was good at singing.

  
“You like any musicals?” Roman asked when he caught Virgil staring at him.

  
“I’ve seen some,” Virgil admitted.

  
“Really? Which ones do you enjoy?”

  
“Well, I love Heathers and Wicked. I’m also quite fond of Les Miserables.”

  
“You’ve got to watch some with me sometime! I heard that In the Heights is being performed next weekend.”

  
“Wait,” Virgil paused as he was placing a plate that had pizza and breadsticks onto his tray, “you’d want to hang out with me again?”

  
“Well, yeah,” Roman said, “This has been fun so far and it has only been a few hours. I like being around you.”

  
Virgil felt his cheeks start to heat up, so he just agreed that the trip was fun and turned to go pay for his food. After they both paid, they found a seat where they could see the stage clearly. The two of them talked as they ate, learning more and more about each other. They discussed their likes, dislikes, family, and more. Roman talked about his move to Sanders City while Virgil talked about what it was like to live there.

  
“You know, J.Delightful” Roman said when they were almost done, “I actually perform in musicals myself. I’ve even had a few lead roles.”

  
“Really?” Virgil asked. “Why am I not surprised?”

  
“It’s quite fun! I’m hoping that the theater program in Sanders City is good so that I can keep on acting.”

  
“I think that it is really good. Sometimes I help with the props.”

  
“Oh, that’s so cool! You’re stage crew? Maybe we could work together on a show!”

  
After they finished their lunch, they went back outside in order to head towards the next ride. As they walked, Virgil reapplied sunscreen all over his skin. He knew that he would need to use it every few hours or else he would burn very badly. He even made Roman put on some, despite him protesting that he didn’t need it. He forced him put it on his face and neck at least. After a few minutes, he was glad to see Roman give in and finally use some on his arms and legs as well.

  
Their day continued on smoothly. They knew that they didn’t need to rush to each and every ride that they wanted to hit. The camp had taken multiple buses to Kings Island, two for the kids and one for the teenagers. Logan was going to have them all return at the same time, but Patton was nicer and was going to let the teens stay until the end as long as he had their parents’ approval. They had to be back to their bus when the park closed, which was at 10 o’clock at night. They would be fine if they were a few minutes late, but they couldn’t hold up the bus. All of the volunteers were ecstatic when they found out that they would be allowed to stay longer.

  
The next roller coaster that they decided to ride was The Racers. It was the oldest coaster in the park. There were two wooden tracks right next to each other where two trains ran at once. The red train raced the blue train around their respective tracks. Roman and Virgil chose to ride on the blue train because the line was shorter on that side, but the red train ended up winning. They were disappointed, but the ride was too much fun so they quickly got over it.

  
Next, they rode the Flight of Fear. It sat behind The Racers and next to the Firehawk. Flight of Fear was an indoor roller coaster that started off with being launched. It was very dark, loud, and fast.

  
As they were walking out of the building that held Flight of Fear, Virgil held his hands up to block his eyes from the sun and hissed.

  
“Ugh, it really is too bright out,” He said.

  
“You should have brought some sunglasses,” Roman told him.

  
“Whatever.”

  
They made the decision to skip riding the Firehawk. While the flying coaster was fun, the line was longer than some of the other ones there. They knew that it wasn’t worth it. Both of them have ridden it before while the line was shorter and it had taken a long time to get on. The way the park worked the line was annoying and seemed to always take forever. They didn’t feel like waiting for it. Virgil also didn’t want to be staring straight up into the sun as the train went up the hill.

  
Now Roman and Virgil were towards the back of the amusement park. The two of them got into the short line for the Windseeker. It was a tall swing ride that went hundreds of feet up into the air. Virgil found it terrifying every time he rode it because he always imagined himself falling from that height. He somehow always ended up riding it despite his fears.

  
The Windseeker may be a scary attraction, but cool music always played on the way up and down. It somewhat calmed people’s nerves, but it never helped Virgil. He saw past the fake charade that they were putting up. The park was trying to make it seem less horrifying, and he didn’t find it working.

  
Once they were back on the ground, Virgil found himself feeling a bit dizzy. Trying to jump out of the seat didn’t help because the bottom of his feet now stung. When he took a step forward, he stumbled a little bit. Roman chuckled as he gently grabbed Virgil’s arm and helped guide him out of the ride and to a bench to sit down.

  
“Are you alright?” Roman asked.

  
“I’ll be fine,” Virgil said, “The Windseeker always makes me dizzy. I think it’s because of how high it is. It causes me a lot of anxiety, but I still like to ride it.”

  
“Are you afraid of heights?”

  
“Not that much. I can do all of the roller coasters and go to the top floor of tall buildings, but the Windseeker is different. There’s nothing I can do if it breaks and there are cases of some Windseeker rides getting stuck at the top. I could also die if I fell from that height.”

  
“Yeah, I can understand why you would be nervous.”

  
Virgil soon got over his dizziness and stood up to signal that he was ready to continue. Roman was glad that Virgil felt better. He had immediately felt worried when he saw Virgil stumble around. He was having a lot of fun and didn’t want it to be ruined for Virgil if he felt sick. He knew that Virgil would feel bad about it, even though he wouldn’t have been able to help it. Smiling, Roman walked alongside Virgil as they went to the next ride.

  
The Vortex was another roller coaster that they skipped. Neither of them liked it that much since it made them very uncomfortable. It was okay to ride once in a while, but not every trip. Their heads always got banged around on the restraints by their heads, giving them bad headaches sometimes. There were a lot of loops, but they were annoying.

  
Instead, they made their way to their favorite ride at Kings Island: The Beast. When it opened in 1979, it was the tallest, fastest, and longest wooden roller coaster. While it wasn’t the tallest anymore (having been beat out by Goliath at Six Flags Great America) or the fastest (which was now Lightning Rod at Dollywood), it was still the longest. The Beast was very intense. When they first built it and had it tested by a few people, they were absolutely spooked when going through the end tunnels because there were no breaks used during the swift turns. They added them in and that part of the ride was still the most intense. The coaster zoomed through the woods at a very high speed, and it was the best at night since it seemed to be spookier and faster. It was by far the best thing to happen to the amusement park.

  
“The Beast really is a beauty,” Virgil commented.

  
“You could say that the story is wrong, it’s actually called Beauty is the Beast,” Roman joked.

  
“Shut up.”

  
Next, they rode the Backlot Stunt Coaster. Before, it was called Italian Job: Stunt Track, but it was obviously renamed. It was a smaller coaster, but it was still fast and exciting. The cars turned rapidly, passing the different road signs and cop cars. In the middle, the cars stopped and waited as helicopter sounds were played and fire lights around them. Then, they were plunged into darkness and then exited the wall to the outside world as if they crashed through it.

  
Virgil and Roman decided to take a small break from the thrill rides and head towards Kiddie Land. They wanted to ride a few of the more childish attractions, such as Boo Blasters on Boo Hill, Surf Dog, and the Woodstock Express.

  
“I miss this being Nickelodeon and not Snoopy,” Virgil mentioned. “That was my childhood in this place and, frankly, it was a lot better. I remember being really sad when my mom told me that Cedar Fair had bought out this place. Don’t get me wrong, I love Cedar Fair parks too, but I preferred Kings Island being owned by Paramount.”

  
“I know!” Roman exclaimed. “Boo Blasters used to be Scooby Doo themed and the Woodstock Express featured the Fairly Odd Parents. The trains were even painted as Cosmo and Wanda! I also loved running through that Spongebob splash pad.”

  
“Yeah, and that yellow roller coaster over there, I think it’s called Flying Ace Aerial Chase, was the Rugrats and the log ride was the Wild Thornberrys. I also miss the one where you lay on your stomach being Danny Phantom. My favorite one was what Surf Dog used to be, though. It was Avatar the Last Airbender before!”

  
Obviously they were bitter about Cedar Fair buying Kings Island from Paramount. Who could blame them? Everything was changed to Snoopy this and Snoopy that! There was nothing wrong with The Peanuts, and they still loved Charlie Brown and his lovable dog, but those characters were already used at Cedar Point, which was another amusement park in Ohio. They liked how there was a more variety in characters and themes going on before, but now that was missing.

  
As they were in Kiddie Land, Virgil ended up beating Roman at the shooting game in Boo Blasters on Boo Hill. Roman claimed that his blaster was broken and that was why he didn’t get at many points, but they both knew that that was not the case. Roman was just really bad at it.

  
They also rode the other two rides that they had come there for, but nothing significant really happened while they were doing so. They mainly just teased one another the entire time. They did see a few of the kids from Sanders Summer Camp, but most of them were too busy running around and having fun to stop and talk to them.

  
When they were tired of the lamer rides, they went to ride Mystic Timbers. The line was a tiny bit longer because it was the newest roller coaster in the park, but it still didn’t take much time at all. The crowds had stayed away that day like they hoped, so the lines weren’t too bad.

  
Mystic Timbers was wooden, but it was not nearly as long as The Beast. There were lots of twists and turns that led to a fun ride, but the ending was pretty weird. The train slowly entered and stopped inside of a shed. A voice recording warned them not to go in, but they did anyway. After a few seconds, some music started playing on its own. Everyone focused on a large screen on the wall in front of them, wondering what would happen. They waited there for what seemed like forever before they started to move forward again. As they did, a giant tree creature popped up on the screen. The monster was supposed to be frightening, but Virgil and Roman thought that it was lame. The tree was one of three things the screen could have showed. The other two could have been snakes or bats, possibly representing the Diamondback and The Bat. The tree represented Mystic Timbers.

  
The only roller coaster that they hadn’t ridden yet but wanted to was the Diamondback. Since it was after dinner time, they grabbed some chicken tenders and fries from a nearby food stand and ate while waiting in line. When they were in the front, they threw away their trash and got on. The seats were very different than on other roller coasters. Each car on the train had two seats close together in the front and two spread apart on the back. The last pair of seats had a long line, so Virgil and Roman sat in the second to last pair of seats.

  
Diamondback was a tall coaster that made one’s stomach drop. It smoothly ran over the tracks, moving through a lot of wide turns. At the end, it plummeted towards the water and almost seemed to glide across the water. As the train passed, water shot into the air due to the last car on the train having a piece that went into the water and caused it to spray up.

  
Finally, once they got off, they found that they only had an hour and a half left. They rode The Beast one more time before settling with walking around some. Roman really wanted to play some games for some reason, so they did just that. Virgil lost the two games he let himself be talked into playing. He was actually a little disappointed because there was a squid hat that he really wanted. He didn’t tell Roman about wanting one, though, especially as he watched Roman win a pink one for himself.

  
However, he was very surprised when he played the game he won the squid hat at again. He won another time and got another squid hat, this time blue. Virgil felt a little jealous until Roman approached him and placed the hat on his head.

  
“There!” Roman grinned, “Now we are squid buddies!”

  
“You didn’t ha-” Virgil started before Roman cut him off.

  
“Nonsense! I wanted to! I thought that you would look cute in it...and I was right! Besides, I felt bad that you didn’t get a prize too, so of course I needed to win one for you! What type of prince would I be if I didn’t?”

  
“Well, first of all, you’re not a prince-”

  
“Hahahaha that’s a funny joke, Panic! At the Everywhere!”

  
“Okay, whatever...but thanks…”

  
Roman grinned as he told Virgil that it was no problem. He then proceeded to drag him over to another game. It was one of those games where you had to shoot the water into the target to make a balloon pop. Roman beat a few people who were playing a few times and ended up getting the big prize. He picked out a giant stuffed Pikachu.

  
“Virgil,” Roman said slyly.

  
“What?” VIrgil questioned.

  
“I seem to have won this Pikachu here, but my room at home already has an abundance of stuff animals.”

  
“Of course it does.”

  
“I don’t think Pikachu would be very happy in my room. Would you mind keeping him for me?”

  
“Roman, you just spent a bunch of money playing that game for that prize!” Virgil yelled. “I can not take him because you won him. You’ve already given me this squid hat.”

  
“But Viiiirgiiiil, I specifically played that game to win Pikachu for yoooou!”

  
Virgil sighed, a deep blush on his face. “Are you really sure? I don’t want to owe you anything more.”

  
Roman gasped. “You don’t owe me anything! I really just wanted to win you another prize to make you happy. Please, Virgil, I really like you.”

  
“You-You do?”

  
Roman felt his own face turn pink. “Well, yeah. You’re really cute Virgil. I know that I just moved here and that we barely know each other, but I’ve noticed you from the first day of camp. I would love to hang out with you a lot more. This day was really fun and it made me realize how much I want to stay by your side.”

Virgil was shocked, “I-”

  
“Wait,” Roman interrupted, ruining the moment, “this has to be done in the perfect place. Come with me!”

  
Roman shoved Pikachu into Virgil’s arms, grabbed the emo’s hand, and pulled him towards the front of the park. They soon ended up in line to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower replica. Only the very top was available, not the lower 50 foot level. The reason for that was because a guy once tried to climb the elevator shaft from the 50 foot level during an after hours graduation party. He ended up falling and getting killed. Since then, the stairs that led to that level had been closed off and nobody was allowed up there. The elevator only went up to the top level.

  
Anyway, they took the elevator to the top and stood where they could overlook the park. The height didn’t get to Virgil like it did on the Windseeker because there were railings and they weren’t trapped on a seat suspended from a thin pole. It was very peaceful up there, save for the occasional roar of a roller coaster. It was hard to hear the laughter and screams from people riding them since they were so far up.

  
The night sky was very pretty. The moon was out and there were only a few clouds. The stars could not be seen very well due to light pollution, but they could imagine that they were still there. The different rides littered around Kings Island were lit up with bright, colored lights in order to make everything look beautiful.

  
“This is wonderful,” Virgil said in awe.

  
“Yeah, it is,” Roman agreed. Both of them were nervous to continue their conversation from earlier, so Virgil spoke up about a different matter first.

  
“Thank you for coming with me today. Usually I’d have to hang out with one of the groups of kids since they didn’t want me going off on my own. I knew Patton felt bad, but there was nothing he could do about it. Not even Logan, who the other volunteers are scared off, would force me to hang out with people who hate me. I would have had to skip out on all of these roller coasters and be bored all day.”

  
“It’s no problem at all,” Roman replied. “I don’t get why the others don’t like you. Virgil, you’re so amazing! I had so much fun today, but it wasn’t just because we were here. No, I had fun because I was with you.”

  
Virgil turned to face Roman, only to find him already staring at him.

  
“Did you mean it when you said that you liked me?” Virgil asked.

  
“Of course I did! You’re beautiful! You’re funny! You like some of the same things that I do! I like everything about you and it drives me crazy! I just want to be with you…”

  
Virgil was blushing hard now. He wanted to respond, but he didn’t seem to be able to muster up any words. He was afraid that he would say the wrong thing.

  
“Virgil?” Roman asked.

  
“Yeah?” Virgil whispered as best as he could.

  
“Can I kiss you?”

  
Now Virgil was really shocked. He had not been expecting that at all. He nodded after a moment, not wanting to be silent for too long in fear that Roman would take it negatively.

  
Roman grinned as he cupped Virgil’s cheek. He leaned in slowly before pressing his lips gently against the other boy’s. It wasn’t very deep or long. Actually, it was rather clumsy, but it was perfect to them.

  
When they pulled away, Roman dropped his hand from Virgil’s cheek in order to grab his hand instead. Virgil was careful not to drop his Pikachu as he listened to what Roman had to say.

  
“I hope that you believe me now when I tell you how much I like you. I really want to give us a try, but only if you want to. What do you say, sunshine? Would you be my boyfriend?”

  
“Of course, you idiot!” Virgil exclaimed as he nodded enthusiastically. “I like you too!”

  
Virgil was the one to take the initiative this time to kiss Roman. It was more passionate, more emotions coming through. Virgil was really happy because somebody finally wanted to be with him. Somebody finally liked him and not those who bully him. He felt joyful tears run down his cheeks as they pulled away again. Roman just smiled before kissing them away.

  
“But you can’t call me sunshine,” Virgil ordered.

  
“No promises, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance,” Roman teased.

  
“Ugh, whatever Sir Sing-a-Lot.”

  
“I like that one! Feel free to keep calling me that.”

  
Virgil just rolled his eyes and decided to shut his new boyfriend up with another kiss.

  
About 20 minutes before closing, they returned to the ground in order to head back to the bus. They didn’t want to be the ones to keep everyone else waiting. As they walked, their hands were intertwined with one another.

  
They got back to the bus with 10 minutes to spare. They paused before reaching it fully, turning back around to watch the fireworks that lit up the sky. Kings Island sure knew how to end a night. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces, sharing another small kiss in order to help remember that moment.

  
They knew that they would have a lot of annoying teenagers to ignore once they got on that bus. They also knew that the summer would be filled with those teens annoying them and making fun of their relationship. However, the most important thing they knew was that as long as they had each other, they could get through all of that and more.


End file.
